


Let Me Anyway

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, i love them, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: Bang got hurt, Loba is worried. To make matters worse, Loba’s sick now too. She tries to hide it but it doesn’t work out. No vomit in this one, just a fever and a little fluff for you beautiful people.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Let Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I thought of this idea at 2 am last night before i went to sleep. Idk if i like how it came out but i did not just waste my brain power to have it sit in the drafts.  
> Another day another lobalore sickfic. And Loba is suffering again. Sorry.  
> If you have any requests or thoughts let me know :) thank you for all the nice comments you guys left on the last one. It means a lot to me. So i hope you enjoy. Have a great day ❤️

Anita had sprained her ankle in battle three days ago and Loba had spent every possible second since asking what she could do to help and make her girlfriend feel more comfortable, even with Anita’s claims of being fine. Nothing worried Loba more than seeing someone she loved in pain. 

She was excited to come home to Bang, as per usual. What was distasteful today was that earlier she had started feeling congestion setting in along with a headache that pounded in sync with her heartbeat. She took as deep a breath as she could without making her cough and cleared her throat before entering the house. 

Anita looked up from where she was sitting on the couch and smiled. “Hey, baby.” 

Loba’s heart fluttered at the name and she smiled right back. “Hi, beautiful,” she cooed while walking to the couch. She placed a kiss on her cheek, mindful of her sickness, and ran her hand through the dark curls.

“I’ll go get started on dinner,” Bang said as she went to stand up while Loba pressed a hand lightly to her chest. 

“Sit. You need all the rest you can get,” she smiled and kissed Bangalore’s forehead, then strode over to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Anita smiled and shook her head, “You’re sweet. I can help-“ 

“Save it.” Loba interrupted and busied herself in the kitchen. She didn’t feel that sick. She could make herself useful and do something so her girlfriend wouldn’t have to. 

Bang objected again. “You don’t have to do that, you know.” 

Loba couldn’t help the smile that took over her features. “Aww, darling, I know. But, let me anyway?” Her tone was curious and gentle. 

No objection followed, just a soft “okay” and smile, and she got to work immediately. 

As she was making dinner, Loba noticed her head hurt more, which she didn’t think was possible 20 minutes ago, and she could no longer breathe through her nose. But there was no going back now, and she powered through making the rest of Bangalore’s favorite. 

She brought the plates to where Bang was sitting, she didn’t feel all that hungry herself but she also didn’t want her girlfriend to notice she wasn’t eating. After forcing herself to eat a little less than half of it she took the plates away, she took so long to eat that Bang had finished before she had taken her fourth bite. 

A fog settled in her brain, leaving the few thoughts she had fuzzy and unclear.  


“Thank you for dinner. It was amazing.”

The voice startled Loba from the trance she had fallen into while doing the dishes. 

She forced herself to smile at her and finished up the last plate with shaky hands. She wanted to shower, but she felt like she could barely stand. So she settled for sitting on the couch next to Anita to watch a movie before going to sleep.

Loba wasn’t watching the movie, instead focusing her attention on not sniffling or coughing. She felt considerably worse than she did even just 30 minutes ago. As the movie went on it got harder for her to stay awake, her eyelids felt heavier by the second. She leaned towards her girlfriend who reciprocated instantly, putting an arm around Loba’s shoulders and letting Loba’s head rest on her broad shoulder. 

Loba felt a little relief as she melted into the woman, basking in the coolness that radiated off of her in contrast with the heat coming from her own body, and brought her face to rest in the crook of Bangalore’s neck. Her relief was interrupted when Bang jerked her body away and inhaled sharply.

“Jesus, what is that?” Her loud voice hurt Loba’s head and she held back a wince. 

“What is what?” Loba asked and regretted it as soon as the words came out. Her voice cracked and sounded husky with congestion. 

Anita’s hand quickly traveled to Loba’s forehead and recoiled just as fast. Through her haze she could see the alarm on Anita’s face. 

“Loba!” She exclaimed loudly, “You’re running a fever.” Loba didn’t hold back a whine this time, she was already caught anyway. 

Bang noticed her grimace and dropped her voice. “Sorry,” she said a hell of a lot quieter which Loba was grateful for. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

Loba scoffed and rolled her eyes, her attempt at nonchalance, but averted her gaze in shame when she felt Anita’s stare burning into her. “I..” she started but cut herself off with a sigh. “It sounds silly.” 

Anita shook her head. “It’s not. Tell me.” 

“I just... didn’t want you to worry.” her voice was a quiet and meek version of its usual flirtatious nature. 

“Well, mission failed. You scared the shit out of me just now.” Anita began and must have seen the look of guilt on the sickly party’s face because she stopped and softly grabbed Loba’s chin with two fingers, tilting her face up to make eye contact. “Just tell me next time, would you? Save me the jumpscare,” she smiled teasingly at Loba. 

Loba opened her mouth to talk but Bang brought her finger and put it over her lips.

“Now you save it.” She said smugly and adjusted herself so she could stand. 

Loba scrambled to attempt to sit her back down, “Sit down,” her hoarse voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’ll sit in a minute. You need advil and something for that voice, even if I do enjoy your quietness.” A playful smile appeared on her face.

Loba gave a quiet laugh and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat before attempting to speak. “You don’t have to do that,” she mentally kicked herself for even talking at all. She hated how stupid and weak she sounded. 

Bangalore smiled and huffed a laugh. “I know that, darling. But...” 

Loba smiled softly and rolled her eyes again, knowing what was coming. 

“Let me anyway?”


End file.
